Right place, wrong time
by Fantasialovesyou
Summary: This is the Story of Alina Carters. after attending the Playlist Live event, she gets jumped, and finds herself in Destery Smith and Nathan Owens' house. After her ordeal, they come to the conclusion that for the next two months, she will live with them. What could possibly happen? (Capndesdes, DesandNate, Ahoynateo, Destery Smith, Nathan Owens fanfic)
1. How it all started

Before I begin this story, I just want to make some Author's notes. This is an original story by me, i would appreciate it if this was the only copy of it, and if fellow writers would not use this idea. There are only 3 main characters to begin with, being Destery Smith, Nathan Owens, and Alina. This is written in 3rd person. Enjoy the storyy!

* * *

Flashing lights, laughing, partying, it was the time of her life. However, until those two days were over. After that, it all went black. Her memories faded, and with them, her bliss.

The sound of keys being set on a flat surface echoed by the front door, as Destery arrived home. **"Hey Nate." **He greeted his best friend with a quick hello, and headed off to his bedroom. His footsteps stopped short, and he called back through the house to Nathan, **"Nate! There's a girl in my bed! What the hell?!" **Nate, being immersed in the Assassin's Creed 3 game he was playing, merely replied absent-minded, **"Just go with it dude. How often do you get girls in bed?" **Groaning, Destery walked back into the living room and retorted, **"Nathan, I'm being serious. What the hell? She looks like she got jumped."** Nate's eyes widened, and he asked, **"Was she wearing a black hoodie and jeans?" **Destery held back an exasperated sigh and merely nodded. Pausing the game, Nate walked down the hallway to Destery's room, all the while saying, **"I had totally forgotten about her! She's that girl we met at Playlist live, like, two days ago. Remember? She went to taco Bell with us. I went on a walk and found her passed out in some bushes, so I brought her back here. I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet." **Nathan quietly opened the door, to find the mystery girl sitting up, wide eyed, in Destery's bed. She had long, light brown hair, which was obviously tangled. Her pale skin was covered here and there with blood and dirt, and her blue eyes looked confused, unfocused. **"Scratch that last part, she's awake." **The girl, who appeared to be about nineteen, looked at them with a look of utter confusion. She looked skinny, small and broken, wearing a large baggy black hoodie, a blue tanktop, and torn black skinny jeans. **"Destery?...Nate? Where in god's name am I?!" **She ran her finger's through her hair, and took a deep breath. Reiterating what he had just told Destery, Nate explained, **"Not exactly sure what happened to you, found you passed out in some bushes a few blocks over from our house, so I brought you here. Did you get jumped or something? And I forgot, what's your name again?" **He sat down on the edge of the bed, while Destery stood in the doorway, still sketchy about what was happening.

**"I'm Alina. I remember hanging out with you guys at Playlist Live. I'm not quite sure what happened, but please don't take me back to the hotel, or the airport. Please! My mom and I got in a fight, and she's gone completely mad. I...I'm not quite she what's happened to her, but she threatened to put me in a mental institution, when all I did was get back ten minutes late. I'm sure she doesn't give a damn about me though, she probably already flew back to Montana. Anyway, I ran out of the hotel, after I grabbed my stuff, and then a group of girls found me. I recognized them from when I was with you two at tacobell, they were jealous that you didn't want to talk to me. I got jumped, and that's all I remember." **Nate nodded, it made sense to him. There had been a grey backpack with her, and he had brought it, it was presently sitting beside the door.  
Stepping forward, Destery asked Alina, **"Okay, so you're like, nineteen, your mom is crazy, some bitches beat you up and Nate brought you here? Now what?" **Alina looked at him, and answered, **"Actually, I'm seventeen. And yeah, basically. Please let me stay here. I can't go back, I just can't. When we were in the hotel, she threw a glass at me." **After her statement, the terrified girl lifted up her black dyed side bangs, revealing a nasty cut on her forehead.

Nate grabbed Destery's arm, and pulled him out of the room. Alina sat on his bed, unmoving, She couldn't make out the whispers coming from the hall, but it sounded like they were arguing. crossing her fingers, she hoped they wouldn't ship her back to her mother...she hoped with all she had that they would let her stay with them. After a few minutes, the furious whispering stopped, and Destery led the way back into the room, followed by Nate. Sighing, he began to speak, **"Okay. We talked it over, and you can stay with us, for a while. I'm really sorry about what happened, and, it seems like you are telling the truth." **Alina's eyes lit up, and she jumped up to hug him. After letting go, she informed the two, **"I turn eighteen in two months, that's all I need. After that I won't bother you any more. After that I can be free, I won't have to worry about my mom." **After a few moments, Destery nodded. She clapped her hands and said, **"Thank you thank you thankyouthankyou!" **

he nodded, and looked at the large gash on her forehead, concerned. **"We need to get you cleaned up, that looks awful." ** Not to mention all the wounds she received from getting jumped. grabbing her by the hand, Destery led her into the bathroom. He picked up a towel and ran it under the running water. Turning to Alina, he warned her, **"This might sting." She only nodded, and let him clean off the dried blood where the glass had hit her head. **After the cut was cleaned off, Destery asked her, **"Hey, do you want to take a shower and get a change of clothes while I look for some bandages?" **Alina nodded to his suggestion, and the went their separate ways.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Alina, now brushing through her wet hair with the brush she had taken from her bag, walked into the living room. She had taken a shower and put on a change of clothes, and was now wearing faded grey skinny jeans and a white vneck t-shirt. Without the hoodie on, several cuts and bruises on her arms were revealed. Looking around, she saw Destery walking toward her with a box of bandages. **"Nathan went to go run some errands, he'll be back soon. Feeling any better?" **he finished his question and took out a bandage from the box. She nodded, and answered **"Now that I don't feel like a dirty run over cat, yeah." **Alina lifted up her bangs, revealing the cut. Now that it was not covered in dirt and blood, it looked worse. The gash obviously ran deep. Destery carefully placed the bandage over it. After running to put away the box containing the rest of the bandages, he came back to the living room and sat down on the couch. beckoning Alina over, he smiled and said, **"Well, we are going to be living together for the next two months m we had better get to know each other. I didn't learn much about you from going to taco bell, except that you like crunch wraps." **Alina smiled and sat down next to him, and they began to talk.


	2. Getting Comfortable

This chapter is set two weeks after Alina first arrived at Destery and Nathan's house.

* * *

From outside the house, muffled yelling and laughing could be heard. On the inside, a total party was going on. On the coffee table, all kind of food in boxes and bags was strewn about, and Destery, Alina, and Nathan were sitting on the couch, playing video games of all things. **"Ok Alina, your turn." **Nathan handed the Xbox controller over in shame as he lost. She laughed and picked it up. They were playing Need for Speed - Carbon. She pressed the start button, and picked a race. After a few minutes, she had won and Nate merely scowled in half-anger. **"Let's go mess with some cops.." **She suggested, and drove out onto a highway. in about half a minute, a number of police cars were chasing her. For hours this ensued, each of them taking turns racing each other, grabbing more food, and the like. **"Be righhtt back. Gotta go take this."** Nate pointed to his phone, and a call was waiting. Walking outside, he closed the door behind him. At that moment, Alina ran over some road spikes and yelled, **"Damnit!" **She set the controller down beside her on the couch and looked over at Destery, who was in the process of eating what looked to be an entire bag of chips. She couldn't help but laugh, and took some of them for herself. Destery looked at her mischievously and after finishing the handful of chips asked her, **"So...you're not ticklish are you?" **her eyes widening in laughter, she scooted backward and laughed, **"No no nonono! To tickling!"** he only reached over and poked her in the side, and instantly she half-yelled in surprise, and started laughing. **"No! Don't be a rapist!" **Destery only laughed, and lunged at her. Alina was screaming and gasping for air, being extremely ticklish. She was rendered motionless when Destery pinned her arms to the couch and at that moment, none of them knew what to do next. So for what seemed to be forever, they were laying there awkwardly, staring at each other's faces.

it was at this moment that Nathan had the unfortunate timing to walk back into the house, and into the living room. he dropped his phone on the ground, and looked at them, wide-eyed. **"Uh, am I...interrupting...something?" **He surveyed the scene, of food all over the couch and the floor, Destery on top of Alina, and both looking like deer caught in headlights. Quickly getting off of Alina, Des started to pick up the food he had knocked over and said, **"No Nate, you weren't interrupting anything. We were uh, fighting over who gets to play next."** Disbelieving, Nate nodded an awkward and slow 'okay' and sat back down on the couch. After a few minutes of the three sitting there, Destery suggested, **"So...you you guys want to go and...do something? We have been sitting here all day, and it's two PM." **Alina thought for a moment, and nodded. **"Sure."** Nathan agreed, glad for the subject change.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the trio got into the car and left. After stopping by a drive thru, and managing to piss off the Employees, Alina suggested they go to a park. After hurriedly eating their food in the car, Nathan parked in a half full parking lot of a playground, where kids were running, screaming. **"Let's go have some fun!" **Destery laughed and they all umped out of the car. The three didn't care about the weird whispers and looks they got from parents and kids alike as they ran for free swings. After about two hours of being immature and loving it, Nathan got a text that he needed to be at the office, now. **"Hey, Lina, Des, sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back in about an hour an a half, can I leave you two here? The house is only, like four blocks away." **Lina nodded, and in turn Destery agreed. After Nathan pulled out onto the road and left, Destery yelled, **"I get the last swing!"** and he began to sprint across the field. Alina was not far behind, only a few steps, and breathlessly she laughed, **"To hell you will!" **


End file.
